


A fiery capture

by BloodyKitty230



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitty230/pseuds/BloodyKitty230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edna has been in captivity within the Equalists base for what felt like weeks or even a month now, and even though her friend is trying to find out what has gone on and why he isn't seeing his friend around anymore, the police aren't doing anything about it because of there being no witnesses to the captures of some of the benders. As Edna's trapped in there though she will find herself growing bothered about constant nightmares of fear and lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fiery capture

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that there may be smut between characters later in the stories chapters, and that I may not update regularly due to me not being creative. Thank you and enjoy!

     It must of been days, at least  _weeks_ since she, and a few other benders have been captured by Amon and the Equalists, people that she feared and dreaded encountering. It all happened on her way home from a restaurant one night, and sh insisted to her childhood friend that she could walk home alone. Little did she knew that she would be the victim of an encounter with the masked man, who was able to take her down with a one or two blows. It was horrible because of her revealing in trying to fight him that she was a bender, and she'd probably be stripped of it soon, along with a lot of others in the other cell's, framed with bars, or ones that were actual small rooms with metal doors, hers was one of those enclosed spaces.

     It at least had to be evening now when she looked up at the bit of sky that she could, which showed colors of dark blue, pinks, yellows, and even an orange, all mixing together like a delicious smoothie. With a sigh she sat herself upright against the brick wall, the chains around her wrists and ankles making rattling noises from the movement. What made her stomach twist in knots was the sound of heavy footsteps drawing near her prison cell, and she couldn't back up against the wall for anything if she wanted to. Soon the metal door had opened with a very loud creaking noise and the sight of the man made her feel like she was shrinking, and she moved her legs against her body as close as she could as he entered, and closed the door behind him with a muffled chuckle flowing from covered lips. Amon must of been making rounds back and forth down the hall, even though his Equalists could've done it for him, maybe he wanted to instill more fear into his prisoners. What made her whimper like a frightened puppy was him drawing close to her, right in front of her actually. Edna could feel his large hand grip her neck and lift her off the ground, before closing a little more to begin to prevent air, causing a gasp and choke to leave the benders mouth. 

_"Is this prison suitable enough for you? Well it shouldn't be."_ He spoke up with another small laugh coming from his chest, the mask of course blocking the sound from really echoing around the room like her own voice would. He had her in the palm of his hand, literally and figuratively. It was only a matter of time before he eliminated the bending of the people that were his prisoners, especially this one, the way she was, was so confident and cocky, thinking she was capable of anything if she tried. Oh how wrong she would be when her supernatural power was zapped from her being in the blink of an eye.  _"You remind me of a raven from your hair. Hrm, maybe that should be your nickname?"_ He mused. 

     A growl left the female's lips as she felt his hand around her throat, squeezing a bit and making her choke. She wouldn't fall and break from his appearance, his words, or even his voice as he spoke to her, trying to intimidate her and make her feel like this was where it would all end. This situation wasn't any better because of the nightmares about him she's been having daily, but also the intertwining of some sort of lust towards the masked one before her. How filthy and vile she felt about this all, about having such thoughts about someone who held her in a prison, who held others.  _"You shall address me as Edna!"_ The bender willed herself to exclaim at him, eyes narrowing as she felt another squeeze, and his head draw closer. Through the slit where the mouth was she could feel puffs of hot air hit her flesh, making her shiver. 

_"In the end it won't matter. I will dispose of you and the rest of these benders and you shall know how it feels. Without your power you are weak, and you won't feel like you have control anymore over others. I shall call you by any name I wish to, **raven;** remember your place or I will make you remember it." _After he let out a breath of hot air again to tingle on the flesh of the fragile woman. It was almost hard to keep focus with the amount of her scent filling his senses. She must of worn something with a sweet smell before being captured. Finally letting her go he watched her drop halfway to the floor and turned on his heel.  _"Speak back to me again and I'll find a way to humiliate you, bender."_ With those words he decided to leave Edna's cell, lock it, and go back to his duties.


End file.
